Make me forget
by Toxic Obscurity
Summary: Himari n'est plus, Shouma est détruit. "Fait moi oublier, kamba". Un "je t'aime", puis un bruit sourd qui résonne. Amateur de happy end, passés votre chemin.


**Graaaah! Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai commencé Mawaru, j'ai enfin réussi à l'écrire! **

**Je n'ai pas encore fini l'anime mais on va dire que c'est une sorte d'UA (parce que sinon Himari vivrait, je crois). **

**Cette fic met en scène une relation incestueuse entre deux frères, je ne veux pas de "c'est pas bien, ils sont frères", ok? Homophobes et non-amateurs d'incestes, la jolie petite croix rouge est faite pour vous! **

**Premier rating M dans Mawaru-P! ****Hope you like it~**

* * *

Le silence. Encore et toujours le silence. Il est toujours présent dans ces moments-_l_à.Le silence est vicieux, vraiment. Attendant dans le noir une occasion pour frapper, et quand il la trouve... Il vous fait ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de votre être votre impuissance, il la grave dans votre esprit au marqueur indélébile.

Et il est présent à ce moment. Juste quand il ne faut pas. Il frappe dans cette chambre blanche, celle d'Himari. Peu après que les médecins aient débranchés les machines, à présent inutiles. Les médecins n'aime pas les machines, moi non plus. Même si elles sauvent des vies, elles sont bruyantes. Je n'aime pas les machines pour le « bip » entrecoupé qui retentît, sensé nous rassuré, mais ce que je les hais par dessus tout avec elles, c'est le « bip » continu signifiant que tout est fini.

Les machines doivent sauver des vies... Pourtant, Himari est morte aujourd'hui...

* * *

_Même quand tout est fini, garde espoir tant que tu vis._

* * *

Ca aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, mais non, c'était elle. Peut-être était-ce... le Destin ?

Le Destin. Lui aussi, c'est un beau salop. Il prévoit chaque coup à l'avance, planifie ses méfaits. Et il agit sans prévenir, aussi soudainement que s'il était pris d'une subite envie de glace en plein hiver. Cela semble être le cas en ce moment. Il neige, je peux le voir par la fenêtre de l'hôpital, et Destin semble avoir jeté un coup de froid sur nos vies.

Shouma tremble en sanglotant tandis que j'essaye de retenir mes larmes, de faire honneur à ma place d'aîné. Mais je suis faible, horriblement faible. Je suis impuissant face au chagrin et incapable d'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu les peines de mon frère. Je ne peux dire qu'une chose :

-Viens, Shouma... On ne peut pas resté ici éternellement.

Et lui, il se contente de me suivre sans rien dire, non sans tenir la manche de ma chemise entre ses doigts. On nous regarde étrangement mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. De toute façon, ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

* * *

De retour chez nous, Shouma file directement à la cuisine, sûrement pour se changer les idées.

_Silence, encore. _

Ce silence finira par me rendre sourd. J'en ai déjà marre, alors que cela ne fait même pas deux heures qu'Himari nous a quitté. Qu'est-ce que ça va être demain ? Je suis sûr que Silence sera encore présent. Il s'invite là où il ne faut pas. Peut-être Destin sera-t-il là ? Je ne veux pas le voir celui-là, et je ne suis pas le seul. Depuis qu'elle a appris que c'était de la faute de son cher Destin, Ringo a arrêté de croire en lui. Il n'est incidemment pas très aimé.

Les films et la réalité sont souvent très différents mais là, les deux sont diamétralement opposés. Vraiment... Silence et Destin ne sont pas les bienvenus.

Shouma me sort de mes sombres pensées en amenant le dîner à table. Nous mangeons en silence, pour ne pas changer. Quand nous avons fini, mon frère débarrasse la table et part se coucher. Je fais de même, sans pour autant dormir. J'entends des sanglots provenant de la chambre d'à coté.

* * *

Je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre attenante à la mienne. Ça me fait mal d'entendre Shouma pleurer. Il tente de s'arrêter ses sanglots quand il m'entend entrer et je vais me glisser sans son lit. Je le prend dans mes bras et passe ma main dans son dos pour une caresse qui se veut rassurante.

-Ne reste pas seul.

Il fond en larmes dans mes bras et me murmure des choses incompréhensibles. Au bout d'un moment, il fini par se calmer et se redresse, tout en restant dans mes bras.

-Ça fait trop mal, Kanba...

Il me regarde d'un air suppliant et serre le bas de mon T-shirt dans sa main.

-Fais-moi oublier, me murmure Shouma.

C'est compréhensible, de vouloir oublier. Je ne lui en veux pas. Si c'est sa volonté, je porterai son fardeau à sa place, je vivrai pour nous deux.

Quand je sors de mes réflexions, je me rend compte que mon frère s'est endormi. Je m'installe plus confortablement et m'endors à mon tour.


End file.
